Rose's Dark Side
by FantasyAddict24
Summary: Rose Hathaway has a dark side. We all know it, it was just a matter of time until it came out. Take a look into Rose's new life. There has been a series of strigoi attacks against the human population and Dimitri Belikov want's to know what's been going on, and what is up with his girlfriend. Rated T just incase.
1. Drink Up

I stalked down the street after the unknowing couple. They had no idea what was to come for them; their fate, their death. My feet made no sound as I walked over the concrete pavement. This was who I was, what I did.

"I had a really great time tonight." A pretty blonde girl said to the young man next to her.

"Yeah me too." The boy replied, smiling down at his date. "Maybe... maybe we could do this again sometime."

They stopped walking at the corner of the street. I paused where I was, hidden by the shadows.

The girl turned and said "I'd like that."

He leaned down to the girl's face, hovering just above her lips. Before either of them could move closer a figure moved in at an impossible speed, snapping the boy's head back by pulling his hair. The girl shrieked and backed up until she reached the wall.

I frowned, confused. I squinted to see who the figure was but couldn't from my position. I crept forward, ever silent. The figure with its teeth, sharp fangs, poised over the boy's neck suddenly plunged in. Warm blood oozed into the figures mouth, I could smell the faint smell of it and I got closer to the group.

The girl was still with shock, and had become quiet as she witnessed the scene before her. I realized I had to act now or else I'd lose my chance. I crouch forward, ready to spring.

I launce myself at the figure's back and push them down along with the boy. I pull back and roll, bringing the person with me. As I sit on top of them and punch this person a few times they manage to gasp out a few words. "Miss Rose. I didn't... expect...to see you...so soon."

I try to hide my shock when I recognise the voice. "Nathan?"

I lean back and my eyes adjust properly to the light from a nearby lamp post. The blonde strigoi smiles at me with his devilish grin and I leap up off of him.

The boy had fallen unconscious and the girl had crawled over and was now whimpering at his side.

"What the hell are you doing out here? I thought you were going back to Russia?" I asked Nathan. I was quite surprised to run into him back here in Pennsylvania, especially this close to the Court (and only partly ticked off that he had interrupted my night).

"Oh I am going back to Russia. Tomorrow actually. Why aren't you happy that you get to spend one more night with me Rosemarie?" His snarkiness reminded me of Christian Ozera.

"Oh I'm always happy to spend a night with you." I winked at him although I was slightly repulsed. "It's just you surprised me is all."

"Ah well, how about a toast? To one more night." With that he grabbed the unconscious boy rather roughly and shoved him at me. I caught him easily, watching as Nathan picked up the girl crying on the dirty floor and pushed her hair away from her neck.

"Drink up." I lightly touched the boy's neck before biting into his soft flesh. The blood warm in my mouth. The moon shining down on us all.

This was who I was: Rose Hathaway, strigoi.

This was what I did: Kill.

* * *

:) **OKAY SO THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND RATE IT. I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS, ONLY THE PLOT. **


	2. The Note

"Where could she be?" Dimitri whispered to himself. He sat on a bench in one of the many courtyards at the Royal Moroi Court. "Damn it Roza. What the hell..."

He was very confused as you may guess. Wondering where Rose had gone so abruptly late last week. She fled their apartment in the middle of the night. The only she left behind was a note that read:

_Dimitri,_

_I love you so much, but I have to go. Please take care of Lissa for me_ _and Christian even though he annoys me, he makes her happy. _

_Trust my decision and don't come for me. _

_It's better this way._

_Love always, your Roza. Xx_

He recalled the note that he had read over and over again, now tucked away in his back pocket, and crumpled from being folded and unfolded many times. He remembered waking up alone in their bed, wondering where she had gone to...

...

_Dimitri padded barefoot down the hallway, floorboards creaking beneath his weight. He didn't bother trying to be quiet; it was only Rose and he who lived in this apartment on the Court grounds. He had assumed she was scrounging around the kitchen, looking for food but as he got closer he could hear no noise._

"_Roza?" _

_He entered the small kitchen only to find it empty. Rose's keys were missing from the counter top and her phone gone from its usual place in the corner, charging. He pulled out his own phone from his pyjama pants pocket where he put it when he got up. '_Where are you?_' He sent Rose a text and expected one returned soon. She always had her phone on her when she went out in case of an emergency, but there was no reply. _

_He glanced around the kitchen wondering what was going on. _Had something bad happened to her?_ Then his eyes landed on a small piece of paper with a familiar scrawl on it. He picked it up hesitantly and as he read it his heart broke._

* * *

**LEAVE A MESSAGE, MAKE IT HOT.. ;) **


	3. Desire

I was lounging on a dark leather couch when Nathan walked back in the room after taking a phone call outside.

He smirked at my bored expression and said: "Bored are we my little Rose?"

_God want to rip his head off. _I breathed out in a huff and looked away. "Whatever."

"Well piss off then, you're no fun when you're like this." Nathan walked forwards and glared down at me. "If I wanted to hang out with a sulky teenager I would've left you a Dhampire."

I was up in a flash with my hand around his throat. "Don't you dare. Don't you dare talk about that, ever or I swear to God I'll kill you." My voice had become dark and low, I sounded like the strigoi I was.

Nathan smiled at me darkly. "Now that's more like it." He grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me roughly. I tugged at his hair and then placed my hands on his shoulders and shoved him off of me and into the bed post. He was excited now, expecting something more but instead I stalked out of the room slamming the door loudly on my way.

* * *

"God, you look terrible." Christian Ozera spoke to the exhausted Dimitri Belikov once he sat down at a table in a small Court cafe.

"Christian!" Vasilisa Dragomir elbowed her boyfriend. "Ignore him Dimitri."

In truth, Dimitri did look pretty bad. He rarely slept now that Rose had gone and spent most of his time wondering where she had gone to. He had dark bags under his eyes and sat slouching at their table. He was unshaven and his clothes rumpled.

"Yeah, okay..." Dimitri muttered. Losing Rose had really taken its toll on him. His usual bad-ass Guardian mask had disappeared and the sparkle in his eyes was gone. He really missed her.

"It'll be okay, we'll figure it out."

* * *

I walked out into the cool night air. _I could survive a few more hours of this. Nathan was leaving tomorrow for Russia and hopefully some rogue Guardians over there would deal with him and I'd never have to see him again. _I was pissed off as hell. I wanted to kill, not because I was hungry again but because Nathan just had that effect on me. He seems to enjoy bring up the fact that he was the one to awaken me.

...

_I woke up in a small dark room on an uncomfortable wooden chair. A light flipped on above me and I flinched in surprise._

"_Who's there?" I growled. I tried to move but my legs were tied to the chair legs and my arms bound behind my back._

"_Well, well. The famous Rose Hathaway; taken down in a fight. Who would ever guess that was possible?" A mysterious voice spoke. It sounded vaguely familiar but I could only see a silhouette as the figure stepped forwards slightly._

"_What are you talking about? What fight? Who are you!?" I was becoming very agitated at the mystery man. _

"_Oh you must remember Rosemarie. It really was quite some fight. You fought you're best. You thought you could fool me. You thought you could make me think you had come to be awakened willingly and then instead you tried to stake me while I had my back turned. It was quite a good plan too, really it was. But you failed Rose Hathaway. You can't kill me and now I can go and kill your precious Princess and there is nothing you can do about it."_

"_Are you done with your sardonic little speech?" I smirked at the silhouette. "And there is something I can do about it. I would never let you kill Lissa."_

"_Not if you're dead."_

_Nathan, the blonde strigoi from the attack at St. Vladimir's stepped into the light and he smiled when I gasped._

"_Yes exactly. You remember now? I didn't mean to hit your head so hard."_

_I nodded slowly. I was in total shock, but yes I remembered everything: why I was there, what had happened._

Dimitri.

_Oh God, what did I do? I left Dimitri. He must be out of his mind with worry. I have to get out of here and go back to him. But first I need to kill Nathan._

"_Thinking about your lover Rose? You too looked good together I must say. Too bad I'll have to kill him right?" _

"_You stay away from him you bastard!" I screamed at him. _

_Nathan crouched down in front of me and looked at me sincerely (or, well as sincerely as a strigoi ca look I guess). "But Rose he wasn't good enough for you. You are destined for greatness, for so much more than being a Guardian can offer you. I always wanted you Rose. From the first moment I saw you."_

"_You're crazy! And I like being a Guardian! Why are you doing this?"_

"_Because Rose, I told you. I want you."_

...

I shook myself from my memories and stared up at the moon. _Maybe I ought to visit some old friends? _I laughed evilly into the night and began walking.

* * *

**Dimitri is still hot, don't worry :)**


	4. Playing Games

**So just to clarify in this story Nathan was never killed (obviously) but Dimitri was still turned into a strigoi. They just didn't end up killing him in Russia. **

* * *

I sat in a cafe nearby the Court. I wore a long sleeved dark blue pea coat with dark tight pants to cover most of my pale skin. I even added a scarf, lace up heels and sunglasses (even though it was mid-summer and night time) to hide more of my pale skin and red eyes. This of course would only hide the fact that I was a strigoi form those who knew of us for a few moments. But I was hoping that was enough when my guest arrived. Also the fact that we sat in a public area would hopefully deter any Guardians passing by from attacking me.

I was staring at my phone on the table waiting for a reply to my text: _Come meet me in the cafe on High Street. I miss you xx –Roza. _I only had to wait a few seconds for a text to buzz through. It read: _I'll be there. I love you -Dimitri. _I smiled wickedly down at the screen. My plan was working perfectly; I just needed to speak to Dimitri and then everything else would fall into place.

...

Ten minutes and many odd looks from wary costumers later, I hear the bell above the door ring and I _knew_. We had always been very conscious of each other and I guess as a strigoi I still had that instinct when he entered a room.

* * *

I walked through the cafe door and looked around. I know she had to be here. I could just tell and it wouldn't make sense for her to ask to meet and then just not show up.

Then I spotted her. The florescent lighting in this place made her usually beautiful tanned skin seem quite pale yet she still looked so beautiful. Even thought it was stifling outside and even hotter in here she wore a thick coat and even though it was night time she wore sunglasses.

I saw her smirking at me as I looked her up and down. I instantly strode over to her and pulled her into my arms. She tensed and I pulled back to look at her face.

"Roza?"

"Hello, lover." Rose purred. She sounded nothing like herself and I _knew_. I stepped back I shock and terror. I realized that it wasn't the lighting that made her skin this colour. I realized she had turned. _Who had done this to my Roza? _I vowed when I found out. I would kill them. "Miss me?"

* * *

I was using my sassiest, most seductive voice just to get a rise out of him. I could tell I was making him angry but mostly he seemed upset to see me this way. _Probably reminiscing about his own strigoi days._

"Oh, do sit down. We can chat."

Dimitri nodded in response, shock plain on his face.

"Do you remember when we were back in Russia together? You were a strigoi of course. And you said to me, something about not regretting that you didn't get a choice about awakening because you were who you were meant to be." I recalled with a flick of my wrist and a roll of my eyes.

"I am sorry about that you know? Making you turn back into a Dhampir I mean. I realize what you meant when you said it was the most amazing thing to feel the life of someone drained from them into you. You were right Dimitri. I could make you great again. If you just let me, we can be together forever."

"Roza, no. This isn't right, it isn't you." Dimitri looked so distressed sitting there but I continued to smile at him.

"But it is this is the way to live Comrade. This was what we were born to be."

"Born to die? Rose no, stop. Who did this to you? We can save you. Lissa, she can restore you, like she did with me. Please just let us help you Roza." Dimitri leaned forward and pleaded with me across the table.

"Oh Dimka, you should know better than to play games with a strigoi. You'll only get hurt." And with that I leaned forward too and dug my blood-red nails into his hands.

He hissed in shock and pain. I released his hands and as he rubbed them I said: "That was satisfyingly dramatic don't you think? I loved chatting but I really should be going. You're no fun when you're like this." I stood up and turned to walk away.

I had unintentionally echoed Nathan's words from earlier and stopped in my tracks, looking down at Dimitri.

"Call me when you're ready to talk like grown-ups sweetheart." I added mockingly. "I'm sure Nathan sends him regards. Bye."

I walked away, blowing him a kiss. Before I walked out the door I saw his expression: shock at hearing that it was Nathan I was running with these days, pain at what I had said to him and something else I couldn't quite recognise. I was sure he would be calling soon, most likely with Lissa with a charmed silver stake and an army of guardians to hold me down while she restored me.

But when that day came... I'd be ready.

* * *

**So i hope everything is making sense so far and that there are no spelling mistakes or anything. I'm pretty much just making up this story as i go along, and not really planning ahead. **

**Also i do hope to be updating around this time everyday (i'm from Australia so sorry if this is a bad time for you) and i really appreciate all the follows and favourites. Please review if you want, i would love some constructive critisim :)**

**xx Victoria**


	5. Night Clubbing

Dimitri marched into Adrian's place and stood in the centre of the room.

"I saw her." Dimitri told Adrian, Lissa and Christian who had gathered there at his request. This was met with gasps.

"Oh thank God, is she okay?" Lissa asked standing up from her seat on the couch. "Why did she leave?"

"She, um." Dimitri mumbled.

"She what Belikov?" Adrian demanded. "Went out to tea and forgot to come home? What the hell happened?"

"Hey! Adrian, this isn't his fault. And I'm sure Rose is fine. She must have had a good reason for going; she would never leave me- us." Lissa interrupted before Dimitri and Adrian could begin an argument. "She fine isn't she Dimitri?" She continued hopefully.

After a pause Dimitri said quickly "No, she's not fine. She's a strigoi."

* * *

I pursed my lips as I waited for the cars at the intersection to go. A small boy stood next to his mother, staring up at me so I looked down at him and sneered; showing him my fangs. He whimpered in fear and moved closer to his mother.

I laughed to myself silently and then crossed the road with a group of people on a main road. I was headed to a night club downtown to get a bite to eat. And by that I mean I was hungry so I was going to eat someone.

...

When I entered the club it was a sensory overload. The bright flashing strobe lights in contrast with the black room were enough to be annoying to a strigoi. Add that with the smell of a room packed with people and blaring, thumping music and I was nearly ready to walk back out again. But, I was hungry and I had already noticed a few human boys staring my way. I wore a short black dress with a ruched detail to the front, lace shoulder panels and an open back; I wore peep toe platform sandals that had a stiletto heel. My hair was straightened and I wore it up in a sleek high ponytail.

As I walked over to the bar and sat in one of the stools by a well-built sandy blonde who was facing away from me, I realized too late who it was. I was grabbed suddenly from behind; my arms held tight behind my back.

"Eddie Castile." I said sweetly. "How have you been these days?"

"Roza. We're just here to help you." Dimitri whispered in my ear. "Are you going to walk out of here or do I have to carry you?"

"I'd like to see you try." I spat as Eddie reached for his stake. I kicked my legs out, leaning into Dimitri for support, and hit Eddie's stake clean out of his grasp. Then I turned and ran to the back door.

It led to an alleyway. _How cliché, _I thought just as Eddie and Dimitri came sprinting through the door after me.

"Well then, my odds don't look so good right now." I said sincerely worried about how I was going to get out of this. I had a plan already forming in my head.

"Rose if you just stop-". Dimitri began but I was sick of hearing it.

"Don't you remember what I told you baby? Don't play games with a strigoi."

"You think this is a game to me?! This is your life we're talking about." Dimitri yelled at me.

"Dimitri stop. It won't work. Plane B." Eddie said to him, watching me still, intently.

"Oh, Plan B. Sounds fun." I retorted sassily.

Dimitri lunged for me then and I attempted a dodge but was too slow. He landed on top of me; pushing me down to the cool, dirty floor. At the same time as Dimitri managed to pin my arms down Eddie came to my face and raked his stake across my cheek. I screamed in pain and anger and Dimitri looked like he felt the same way. However that didn't stop him from bringing his fist down towards my face, making me screech and try to dig my fangs into anything available. But they were too good and I couldn't get Dimitri off of me. I gave up my struggles and huffed.

"You done?" Dimitri asked surprised.

I gave him a look I hoped said 'well-what-do-you-want-me-to-do?' And then he pulled something out of his back pocket: a dark pillow case.

_Great, _I thought sarcastically, _this nights about to get interesting._

* * *

**Just in case you were wondering how nobody noticed Rose kicking Eddie at the bar; it was dark and everyone was drunk. Let's just go with that shall we?**

**Also Rose's dress and shoe's are on my profile. xxx**


	6. Is that a challenge?

**Yeah sorry, this is really short. I went out on Thursday and then i was at my dads place this weekend so i didn't write anything! SORRY.**

**Hope you like this one though :) I tried to add a bit of Rose-sass to it.**

* * *

After they had dragged me to a dark car without any trouble they seemed to believe me that I would go with them willingly. Of course I had a plan but I was sure to keep any expression off of my face that might give that away. Dimitri sat in the back seat with me, staring at me curiously.

"What?" I snapped at him and had the satisfaction of seeing him flinch at my tone.

"Why did you come with us?" He asked recovering quickly.

"Well in case you don't remember you trapped me and then put a bag over my head, so?" I quipped in a very Rose-like manner.

"You could've ran, you could still now."

"Is that a challenge?" I asked smirking.

He just shook his head like he would have with the old Rose. But I was a strigoi now and I was bored with this little game. I turned to face the window and asked "Where are we going?"

"To restore you." Eddie answered from the driver's seat.

_Ah, going to see the bestie. Good. _


	7. TIme to Dance

**Wew new chapter :) Youre welcome.**

**Hope you all like it. **

* * *

Dimitri dragged me out of the car when we reached an old abandoned warehouse. I growled in protest but walked along.

Eddie kept on looking back at me, concerned so I said to him "Eddie, if I was going to do something I would have already darling. It would be silly to come all this way to the party without even seeing the cake."

I snicked under my breath at their confused expressions.

"Damn Rose, turning made you even crazier than you were before." I looked up towards the voice closest to the warehouse.

"Ah, Christian Ozera, come to join in the fun?" I asked.

"Get back inside Christian." Dimitri told him sternly while holding my wrists behind my back.

"Well if the fun is turning you back to a dhampir then count me in." He replied in a sullen voice.

...

So far I wasn't really sure what I was going to do to get out of this. Maybe snap a few necks after awakening as many of them as I could.

That sounded like a good plan.

"Where is she?" A new, concerned voice called as we entered the lit warehouse.

"Right here bestie." I called to her sardonically.

I heard her gasp from a few meters away and Dimitri gripped my wrists even harder. I was surprised to see my _dearest _mother standing in front of Lissa in a protective stand; she was ready for anything. Anything except seeing her daughter as a strigoi of course.

They all glanced between Lissa and me anxiously, wondering what would happen. Dimitri of course wouldn't let me move so I had to bring her to me.

"Come on sis. Stake me. Restore me. Show them all your magic powers."

Lissa took a step forward and when I didn't do anything more I heard a few sighs of relief.

_They planned this. _

I realized to get to Lissa I had to get rid of Dimitri first.

"Wait." I said and turned as much as I could to see Dimitri. "Let me go."

I watched his eyes intently, waiting to see the change in his expression. _And there it is. _I was compelling him. I knew he would never endanger Lissa without a little 'persuasion' and none of them had planned on me being able to compel anybody either. It was easier than I expected to compel him but I guess I just caught him off guard.

As soon as his hands left my wrists I turned around to Lissa who had edged even closer and although she was flanked by the other guardians like I said they hadn't planned for this. I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards me; her back against my chest. She was usually taller than me but I was wearing high heels thankfully so we were of an even height tonight.

She was holding a spirit charmed stake when I grabbed her but she dropped it when I grabbed her.

"Nobody move, or the last Dragomir gets it." I said with my hand on her throat.

Lissa was whimpering in fear but nobody moved.

"Damn it Rose stop!" Christian shouted angrily.

I backed up slowly towards the door of the warehouse, still holding on to Lissa.

"Rose, you don't want to hurt her. Lissa is your best friend." Dimitri pleaded with me. It was like the time we first met:

"_Leave her alone," I growled. "Don't touch her."_

_His face was unreadable, but he held out his hands in what was apparently supposed to be some sort of calming gesture, like I was a rabid animal he was planning to sedate. _

"_I'm not going to-"_

_He took a step forward. Too close._

And just like then I would always, _always _protect her. That was why I had to do this.

We reached the door and I glanced at all of them.

My last words to them before I fled with Lissa were: "_They come first."_

Becoming a strigoi hadn't changed that.

* * *

***GASP* YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT WERE YOU!? **

**Leave a review if you please.**

**Also ill try to update Trip to Baia maybe tomorrow. (It'll be the last chapter though) **

**xx**


	8. The Spirit Dream

**I'm back! Sorry for the delay, i've been pretty swamped with homework lately and life has been pretty crazy too. Hope you like this new chapter.**

* * *

"Where am I?" Lissa groaned.

"It's a strigoi I knows' place. He'll be gone for a while so don't worry." I replied to her, making Lissa gasp. "What? You thought this was all a dream did you? Sorry sugar, but no, I am a strigoi and I did kidnap you from your friends. You better get used to those facts Liss."

"But... Rose why did you take me? And why haven't you just killed me already?" She questioned with a bewildered look in her eyes.

"Well I haven't killed you because that would be stupid. I mean, I don't particularly want a whole heap of Guardians on my tail for the rest of my un-dead life." I paused for dramatic effect and then answered her first question which I knew would shock her. "And I took you because, well Lissa you're my best friend. Always have been always will be. Just because I'm a strigoi doesn't mean I don't want to protect you. Hell if I could, I would still guard you, but I'm thinking the entire Moroi-dhampir world wouldn't be too happy or comfortable with a strigoi guarding the last Dragomir."

I watched as her expression changed from bewildered to absolutely stunned. She was speechless for about a full five minutes. She then proceeded to make odd breathy noises. _Maybe she's going into shock. Should I slap her? _

"Oh my God Rose! Are you crazy?" She finally managed to gasp out.

"Well yeah, a little I guess. That's mostly your fault, but don't flatter yourself too much. That's petty for a living being. And you're not a strigoi... yet."

This time I shocked her so much, she passed out.

...

"My God Adrian are you even trying?" Dimitri shouted at him from across the Ivashkov family living room.

They had gathered there after Rose ran off with Lissa, into the dark night. They had no idea where they were.

"Of course I'm trying! I've been at it for the last hour!" Adrian snapped back. He was exhausted from using so much spirit and it was beginning to take it's took on his wellbeing.

"Well then keep going!" Christian joined in. He was pacing up and down in front of the lit fireplace.

Adrian just shook his head and shut his eyes again. A frustrated and concentrating look came over his face.

"Guys, Rose is probably keeping her awake so that Lissa can't tell us where she is." Eddie said into the silence.

"Wait... I think I've got her." Adrian called out with his eyes shut tight and his eyebrows furrowed.

...

When Lissa opened her eyes she stood in a court yard at St. Vladimir's and she immediately knew she was dreaming. She was wearing the same clothes she was in real life; a navy blue collared dress with black tights and boots however they were much neater and clean than in real life. She turned around in a circle looking to see if there was anybody around.

"Adrian!" She said with a smile when he appeared in front of her, also dressed in what he was wearing the last time she had seen him. However, unlike her he looked very tired and messy. His hair was overly mussed and his dark shirt was crumpled.

"This is a spirit dream, isn't it?" Lissa asked him when she noticed his gloomy expression.

"Yeah it is. But it's so good to see you cousin. You have to tell me where you are. I've been trying to get into your head for hours. Everyone is freaking out; Belikov and Guardian Hathaway even tried to follow you and Rose. Christian's out of his mind."

"Oh." Lissa was again speechless, she had so much to say but she didn't know when Rose might wake her up. "Okay, I don't know how much time I have so just listen: Rose took me to some place, I didn't see; she blindfolded me. I'm okay, she doesn't plan on killing me are feeding off of me. But, oh God Adrian she gonna turn me."

"What!? Crap. Lissa were gonna find you I swear to God." Adrian's said with a dark expression.

"I know, I know. But just wait okay. You have to tell them, tell everyone I love them okay? Promise me." She continued when he nodded. "Good. And, um... she said something. When I asked where I was, Rose said something about another strigoi... A strigoi she knows. It's his place!"

"Okay, I'll tell them all. We'll come for you." Adrian told Lissa hurriedly.

Then he placed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Good luck Lissa."

* * *

**:) Please review and tell me what you think. Also let me know what you want to happen next.**

**(And don't worry I don't plan to abandon this story or any story I write ever)**


	9. Finding Lissa

**I AM SO SORRY YOU HAVE NO IDEA OHMYGOD SORRY SORRY SORRY**

* * *

When Lissa woke up from the Spirit Dream, she couldn't see Rose. As she looked around her, she took in the large, brightly liT room. _It's quite pretty for a strigoi, _Lissa thought. She stood up from the loveseat she woke up on and walked towards the dark wooden coffee table in front of her. On it sat a few old looking books with yellowing pages and some candles with dried wax dripping down their sides.

The carpet beneath Lissa bare-feet was plush and soft; a deep red that in any other situation would be pretty, however now it was a reminder that she was in danger, there was a strigoi nearby; _Rose. Where is she?_

...

Adrian opened his eyes after he pressed his lips to Lissa's forehead. Everyone in the room was staring at him expectantly.

"Well? Did you find her? What did she say?" Christian practically yelled at Adrian.

"Calm down Fire boy, yes I found her. She said that Rose told her they are at a strigoi's place, someone that Rose knows and that Rose is gonna turn her." Adrian recalled to the group. Christian walked over to the wall and pounded his fist against it in anger.

"Anything else?" Dimitri asked with his eyes on Christian, worriedly.

"Yeah, one more thing: she loves us. You better get your Guardian buddies together and go find her Belikov." Adrian told Dimitri solemnly. "Rose isn't gonna go down without a fight."

* * *

A few hours later Dimitri had recounted everything to a team on Guardians that would head out shortly to save Princess Vasilisa.

"One problem Belikov, we don't have any idea where the hell she is." Janine Hathaway said calmly.

"I do." Dimitri said to the group with the result of some shocked gasps and expressions."It's that blonde strigoi from the attack on . He turned me and now he's turned Rose. She told me that she was staying at an 'old friends' place. We can find out where it is, we just have to for any abandoned estates or foreclosures in the immediate area and that's where they'll be."

"Alright then, that helps." Janine spoke after a moment of silence and then began pointing to certain Guardians. "You: search up nearest foreclosures in the database. You six, go get weapons ready for the team. And the rest of you can do vehicle checks. Everyone go now."

Then she turned to Dimitri and said: "Your job is to get in and grab Rose, do whatever you have to, to take her down, just don't stake her. I know this isn't protocol, and that the Princess has priority but for God sake Belikov she's my daughter and I know you care about her so you'll do this. You'll get her out so we can save her." Janine stared at Dimitri almost desperately, willing him to do this for her and for himself.

"I swear to you, I'll get her out alive." Dimitri responded immediately.

"Guardian Hathaway, I've found three foreclosures in the area." The young man, who was assigned to find the located on the girls approached and said.

"It'll be the biggest one there is." Dimitri spoke. Janine and the man looked at him and then each other. Janine nodded.

"Here we go."

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I'm gonna start writing the next chapter now and it'll be up soon.**

**Again sorry sorry sorry**


	10. Here We Go

**Hi i'm back sorry. I may have got sidetracked instead of writing this chapter so yeah. Sorry, hope this makes up for it bit. **

* * *

_He stood in a dark room, surrounded by shadows and nothing else. The only thing he could hear was his own ragged breathing. Then from the shadows came two pairs of eyes ringed in red; one pair brown, the other jade green, both oh-so familiar. _

_They eyes came forward, out of the darkness, two girls stood before him, their skin pale white and their beauty striking. _

_Two girls stalked towards him, their lips pulled over their teeth into a smirk showing their sharp as razor fangs, and an evil glint in their eyes. _

_As their got closer the pit in his stomach grew bigger and bigger. As they both lunged for his neck..._

Christian awoke with a start.

* * *

I watched Lissa from across the table. I had brought her in a meal; a 'feeder' that I had picked up off the street and compelled to follow me without complaint. A pretty blonde young-man sat in a chair next to Lissa with his neck bared and his eyes hazy. As she retracted her fangs from his neck she let out a breath and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You're welcome." I said to both of them with a smile. Lissa continued to look at the floor. "Now it's my turn." I grabbed the boy by his shoulders and bit sharply into the unmarked side of his neck.

* * *

Guardian's Janine Hathaway, Mikhail Tanner and Dimitri Belikov sat in a black SUV on their way to save Princess Vasilisa Dragomir from a strigoi named Rosemarie Hathaway. As the car rolled closer and closer towards the Guardians destination, the tensions rose. Rose was a daughter, a friend, and a lover and they could not lose her.

* * *

"Ah cousin, I was worried I wouldn't be able to get to you." Adrian's voice drifted towards Lissa from the corner of her room back a St. Vladimir's. "Nice place. Interesting location you've chosen."

"I chose this?" Lissa asked him when he appeared in front of her.

"Yeah, I let you pick the dream place this time. I guess you were feeling nostalgic." Adrian said gazing around the room. "So I see your not a strigoi yet due to your lack of strigoi-ness and also because your here and they don't sleep."

"Yeah, she hasn't turned me yet, but I don't know how much longer she'll wait Adrian. I don't know what to do." Lissa responded on the verge of tears.

"Hey, it's alright." He said as he enveloped Lissa into a hug. "You'll get out of this. That's why I came to see you; they're coming for you, Belikov and a whole team of Guardians are on their way now to where you are."

"What? They found me?" Lissa looked up at Adrian. "But how?"

"I passed on the info you gave me last time we spoke. They figured out where you and Rose could be hiding out and they're on their way over right now." Adrian said with a smile.

"That's amazing." Lissa laughed. Her smile turned to an expression of worry as she realised something. "But what about Rose? Adrian they'll kill her."

"Hathaway senior, Tanner and Belikov are the team Liss, don't worry about her, just worry about keeping yourself alive."

Lissa nodded in agreement as the room around her began to fade like the memory it was.

"Good luck cousin." Adrian said, his voice lingered in the room even though he had disappeared.

"Goodbye Adrian." Lissa said into the last remaining image of her spirit dream.

* * *

Lissa stirred on the couch as a young strigoi walk into the room. He spotted her on the couch and breathed in deeply.

"Yes?" I snapped at him, drawing his attention away from Lissa and to me. He had been a human before I awakened him, simply to do my dirty work. There were a few more like him wondering around the estate, those that I had turned after Nathan left. This one, his name was Damien; I liked to call my right-hand man.

"'scuse me Miss Rose; the front gate has been breached.

"Damn it." I muttered under my breath. "Tell the others and get half up here and half out the front. "

"Right away." Damien said and hurried out the door in a flash.

I turned to Lissa who was sitting upright on the couch with a shocked expression on her face.

"Here we go."

* * *

**There you have it! Next chapter will be the actually fight/saving Lissa/killing evil strigoi/capturing Rose scene. Ill try to start writing it as soon as possible, and since its Friday tomorrow ill probably have enough time to get it up quickly. :)**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	11. The Death of a Strigoi

**Hope you like this chapter :) **

* * *

The front gates of the estate smashed open with a loud bang and the sound of scraping metal when the Guardians car burst through them. As their car skidded to a halt the group of seven strigoi raced towards them. The Guardians jumped out of the car and pulled their stakes out; ready to fight.

The biggest strigoi took Dimitri as the greatest threat and lunged for him. Another fairly large strigoi took Janine for an easy kill, as she was the smallest – big mistake – she dodged his attack and struck out with her stake at the same time, scratching a long line down his face. He howled in pain. Mikhail took on two small strigoi's at once; they were small but tall and obviously Moroi before they were turned, but they were awkward in their movements and clearly newly turned. Mikhail killed them both easily and began fighting another strigoi that was approaching Dimitri who now was fighting two strigoi. As Mikhail turned to look at Janine fighting the other two strigoi the one he was fighting punched him hard in the chest, causing him to stagger. The strigoi came closer and grabbed Mikhail around his neck and lifted him off of the ground. Mikhail kicked his legs as he struggled for breath and his vision went blurry. Dimitri finally managed the stake his first strigoi after pretending to try to stake the other one he was fighting and then spinning back to kill the other. Janine had also killed one strigoi and after staking him shoving his body into the other strigoi as a distraction. The female strigoi tossed the body away like it was a bag of air and then charging towards Janine. Janine threw a few strong punches and kicks and then staked the strigoi. Dimitri had just killed the last strigoi when Mikhail lashed out with his stake leading the strigoi chocking him to drop him. Mikhail landed lithely on his feet and staked the final strigoi quickly.

"Well then." Janine said between breaths. "Let's continue on shall we?"

The men nodded in agreement and followed Janine towards the brightly lit house at the end of the driveway.

* * *

I watched the entire fight from the window in Lissa's room. I was a little disappointed that none of my fighters were successful in the least, although I wasn't really surprised with what Guardians they were up against.

"They're here aren't they?" Lissa asked urgently from the couch. "The Guardians are here for us aren't they, Rose?"

"Shut up and don't more or I'll turn you right now." I snapped at her.

She flinched at my harsh words. _Good. _

"Rose, they've already got past they others. I came to tell you. I'm so sorry." Damien gasped out after crashing into the room with a gash in his shirt.

"It's alright Damien. Guard the girl and I'll deal with the others." I spoke softly. "I trust you with this." I said seriously now, looking into his eyes for a moment.

He nodded and I looked away.

...

I heard their quite steps on the staircase long before they ran into the room. Three of them, all with stakes ready, all in black.

"Good to see you Dimka, Tanner." I paused and then said: "Janine."

I couldn't imagine how hard this would be hitting her and to be honest I didn't really care.

Dimitri stared at me with his lips slightly parted, like he wanted to say something but didn't know what.

In a second I was in front of Dimitri and everything else was frozen. Nobody moved.

And then everybody moved at once. Dimitri when to slash his stake across my face but I dodged it quickly and grabbed his forearm, he seemed surprised at my strength and looked from his arm to my face in shock. I smiled viciously at him.

Mikhail and Janine when straight for Damien and Lissa who stood on the other side of the room, Damien with his fangs poised above Lissa's neck. The Guardians approached him from opposed sides and his grip on Lissa tightened. "Ah, ah, don't move or I'll kill her." Damien bluffed.

Dimitri broke from his shock and punched me with his other hand, which I grabbed with mine. I squeezed his fist hard, and he crumpled to the ground. As soon as I let go he jumped up and hit me in the face and grabbed the back of my hair to smash me into the wall. I grabbed the hand and kicked him in the stomach at the same time. He let go of my hair and I held onto his hand, pulled him towards me by yanking on it and bit hard into his wrist.

Janine stepped forward once and Damien turned her way instinctively, leaving Mikhail an opening which he took to stake Damien in the back. He let out a gasp and let go of Lissa. Janine ran forward to grab her and Lissa hugged her tightly, sobbing.

I released my fangs from Dimitri's arm and he took the opportunity to tackled me to the ground and drive his stake just below my heart.

"You missed... my heart." I breathed out.

"I was meant to." He breathed into my ear.

* * *

**Eiiiiii :)**

**I dont think im the best at writing fighting scene because i dont really know what words to use but it looks a lot better in my head. Anyways please leave a review telling me what you think.**

**Also i bought Allegiant today and ohmygosh wow its so prefect i cant stop reading it oh my **


End file.
